Ben and Ricky Fan Fiction Story
by Xepher69
Summary: Ben and Ricky's adventure to winning each others hearts.


Chapter 1

Ricky opened his mouth wide and sucked on Ben's large hard cock. Ben moaned louder and louder as Ricky sucked his cock. Ricky sucked Ben's cock one more time, Ben's cock went down Ricky's throat. Ben was about to cum. Ricky kept Ben's dick in his throat as long as he could. Ricky couldn't keep Ben's cock in his mouth anymore,so he removed his mouth from Ben's cock. Right after Ricky's mouth came off Ben's cock, Ben started stroking his cock really fast. Ben moaned really loudly as Ricky opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Ben came all over Ricky's face. Ricky swallowed all of the sticky semen and then smiled at Ben. Ben was extremely exhausted so he fell asleep on his bed, with Ricky laying down on Ben's chest. After that amazing blowjob, Ricky and Ben both knew that this was the start to an amazing relationship.

After a week of not seeing Ben, Ricky decided to call him. As Ricky reached for the phone, a hand grasped his wrist. It was Ricky's mother. Ricky's mother knew that Ricky and Ben have been seeing each other, but she didn't support their gay relationship.

"You are not allowed to contact Ben or any other man for the rest of your life. You will get married to a woman like all the other men." said Ricky's mother

Ricky was furious with what his mother said to him and ran to his room frustrated. He wanted to see Ben so much, and he would do anything to get Ben back into his life. He went on his computer and tried to message Ben, but Ricky's mother cut the internet off. Ricky's mom was smarter than he thought. Ricky ran

to his jacket to get his phone, but his phone plan had been cancelled. Ricky knew what he had to do. He took extreme measures into his own hands and decided to… Walk to Ben's house.

But how was he going to get there? He completely forgot where Ben lived. He would have to ask people in his neighborhood if they knew him. Ricky ran around all over his neighborhood until he saw something that caught his eye. A note on a wall in a dark alley, it was a picture of Ben and his address. It said that it was for Ricky in the corner. Ben probably knew that Ricky would be looking for him someday.

Ricky went to the flower shop to pick up some roses for Ben. Ricky wanted this moment to be very special. Ricky sprinted as fast as he could to Ben's apartment. He opened the door to Ben's apartment. Ricky was astonished. He dropped the roses on the floor and stared. Ben was having lunch with another man. Ricky ran outside crying. Ben tried to catch up to Ricky, but Ricky was already gone. Ben slowly walked back to his apartment. The man Ben was having lunch with already left. Ben picked up the bouquet of roses off the ground. It had a little note on it. Ben read the note out loud to himself.

"I love you Ben, Love Ricky" Ben read to himself.

"I will make it up to you Ricky, our love for each other will never be broken" Ben silently whispered to himself

Chapter 2-

Ben needed a way to win back Ricky's heart. Ben had an idea; he would send love letters to Ricky everyday and see if Ricky would come back to him. Ben wrote his first love letter to Ricky and sent it over to his house. Ricky found the letter on the ground in front of his door. He brought the letter to his room to read it.

Ricky grabbed his scissors and cut the letter open. He saw Ben's name on the front of the letter and regretted opening it. He threw it under his bed and went to sleep trying to forget about Ben. Ricky tried extremely hard to forget about Ben, but the more he tried to forget about him, the more he kept thinking about Ben and his really long hard cock.

Ricky stayed away from all the letters that were piling up in his room. He knew that it was over with Ben now, and he decided to carry on with life. It has been a month since Ricky saw Ben. Ricky has put all the memories of Ben away and turned over to a new leaf. Ricky wants to study to be a doctor.

Today was Easter, and Ricky had a day off so he didn't have to go to school. Ricky had to do some chores for his mother. The first thing on the list was to get some groceries for the family dinner. Ricky dressed himself and walked to the grocery store. He went outside to see it pouring, so Ricky decided to go back inside to get an umbrella. Ricky opened the door and overheard his mother talking on the phone. Ricky hid behind the wall and listened to what his mother was saying.

"I am so glad that Ricky has stopped hanging out with that guy Ben. Thank god Ricky is focusing on his studies and not chasing after boys." Ricky's mother said

Ricky was so mad, but he tried not to show it. He quickly ran to his room and got his umbrella. On his way out Ricky's mother waved at Ricky and smiled. Ricky smiled back even though he was pissed off at her.

Ricky went inside and got all of the groceries he needed for dinner. He checked out and walked outside. As he walked down the street, he glanced over to the other side. Ricky's grocery bags fell onto the ground, and Ricky's jaw dropped. He saw Ben across the street under an umbrella. That wasn't all though. Ben walked to a man and dropped his umbrella and started kissing the man. They kissed and kissed for several minutes, Ricky was shocked. Ricky's groceries were on the road and getting crushed by many cars, but he didn't notice. He was too focused on watching Ben kiss the man. Ben and the other man hugged and kissed for a long time. Ricky couldn't watch anymore and bent down to pick up what ever was left of his groceries. He ran back home crying because he wasn't with Ben.

Chapter 3-

Ricky ran to his room and slammed the door. Ricky sat on his bed staring into space. He was thinking about Ben and his long hard cock. Ricky looked under his bed and pulled out all the letters Ben had sent to him. He read the letters and got really horny. Ricky took off his pants and took his dick out out of his boxers. His dick was extremely hard. Ricky opened his drawer and grabbed his dildo. He put some lube on the dildo and slowly shoved it into his anus. Ricky moaned loudly but nobody in the house could hear because of the party. Ricky finally shoved the whole dildo into his anus. Ricky was very pleased. He grabbed his cock firmly and started stroked his cock up and down. Ricky started to stroke faster and faster. Ricky was about to reach his climax, as he stroked his cock as fast as he could. Ricky came all over himself. Staring at the the white sticky semen on his rock hard abs. Ricky tried to mimic the joy Ben provided him with, but it didn't work. Ricky had to win back Ben, before Ben and that other man get too serious.


End file.
